Daily Life Protecting Monster Girls
by DudeFromAcrossYourStreet
Summary: "The tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots and tyrants." -Thomas Jefferson


This is a fic that's been on the drawing board ever since Monster Musume came out. However, I couldn't find any inspiration for me to write it. Until I found the films _Black Hawk Down_ , _Tae Guk Gi: The Brotherhood of War_ and _71: Into the Fire_. This also helped me relieve some thoughts that are unrelated to my other fic that isn't here because it's my first time in FanFiction.

The prologue is my present to two certain sites dedicated to monster girls for a Merry Christmas. (Even if the fic isn't in Christmas nor is it merry)  
I'll see if I can pump out Chapter 1 before my vacation ends. (In which this will be in hiatus along with my other fics which aren't here because it's my first time in FanFiction.)

 **WARNING: POSSIBLE BLOOD AND GORE. VIOLENCE. ALSO POSSIBLE REMOVAL DUE TO POOR UNDERSTANDING OF RATING SYSTEM.**

* * *

June 20, 2XXX  
11:50 a.m.

" _In the past, the government used to hide these humanoid species from the world._

 _However, it was decided that we could benefit from peaceful co-existence, and thus this bill was born._

 _Since then, the Cultural Exchange Program has been a huge success, and the various species have been able to integrate into human society at ease._

 _Amazingly enough, the world hasn't changed much from it._ "

"Yeah, right." A fair-skinned man in a Kevlar vest over a red shirt and a pair of green cargo pants responded to the screen before putting a stick of cigarette onto his mouth. After exhaling smoke like a train blowing off steam, the man stood up from his chair and put out the cigarette by slamming it into his bare palm.

With a sigh, he put a beige bandana mask and a pair of black-tinted sunglasses. He then picked up and cocked a pistol before holstering it before grabbing hold of an AK-47 assault rifle and loading a magazine into it. Putting on some black gloves and a beige cap, the man exited the confines of his room into the hallways of the hotel.

The hallways were empty and quiet with the midday sunlight shining through the window at one end of the hallway. Something the man knew lest he would not strut out of his room in body armor wielding an assault rifle. He continued to the elevators, not encountering a soul and pushed the button for the bottom floor, the floor of the parking area.

A jingle then came out as the elevator's song. It was in Filipino, a language the man had to know if he was to properly operate inside the country. He reminisced the first time he had arrived to the Philippines. The country had declared to be part of the Cultural Exchange Program two and a half years earlier. Something that was apparently not supported by the entire country as it divided politically as soon as the declaration reached every single island of the archipelago.

It was not a clear divide though, more like pieces of a puzzle were taken out of the entire picture. Mindanao used the political instability to try and secede but that only caused the state to divide into loyalists and secessionists.

The elevator had reached the parking area. The man stepped out of the lift and made his way towards a smooth and slick, tinted silver car through the mostly empty parking area. He did not mind his surroundings. Even if someone had spotted an armed man board a vehicle, he or she could do almost nothing about it.

The man entered the car, started it and drove out into the city of Manila. As always, the city was busy with people, human and monster alike. The parts of the Philippines that accepted the Program went as far as to let the monsters roam around in broad daylight even if the entire country has yet to completely decide on the issue.

The silver vehicle drove on and passed by the Manila Bay. Ships and yachts hung around in the bay like patrons in a bar. Soon the man noticed a garbage truck in his rearview mirror. Things were going as planned so far.

The man soon pulled up in front of a bus and turned his head to the side, seeing the building of the embassy for Philippine and monster relations, located in front of a boulevard. He noticed that there were a group of people taking photos of the building behind a metal fence with a stone base. They appeared to be local tourists with a guide. He could hear from the guide the word 'ANM48'. According to the news, the monster idol group was currently negotiating for a concert tour in the Philippines to improve human-monster relations. Some of the singers themselves are present in the meeting.

The man opened the door of his car and pulled out his pistol and grabbed his rifle before disembarking from the vehicle. A passing Angel with dove-like wings took notice of his unusual appearance. "Hey-" She could not finish her inquiry before the man raised his pistol and shot the Angel right in the forehead.

The gunshot made everyone in the immediate vicinity turn their heads, except for the 'tourists', one of whom pulled out a pistol and shot the tour guide several times. The 'tourists' then put on beige bandana masks and brandished some automatic weapons. The embassy guards scrambled with their guns up ready to do battle with the attackers whom were more than happy to take part in the imminent gun fight.

Meanwhile, the man calmly strolled towards the firefight while blindly firing his rifle upon the fleeing civilians, hitting a few of them, both man and monster. In all honesty, he never expected the highly inaccurate hip firing to hit anything but a kill was a kill, he thought.

An explosion soon caught the man's attention which signaled the breach of the embassy gates. The man holstered his pistol and properly held his AK to join the gunfight between the guards and the attackers. He kept his distance and picked his targets, dispatching guards one by one. The garbage truck the man saw earlier had arrived and opened its cargo. Out the truck came a buff, large attacker wielding a minigun covered in beige, heavy armor reminiscent of bomb disposal gears. The brute aimed his weapon at the guards and opened up, massacring some guards and forcing the rest to find cover or retreat into the building.

More attackers emerged from the truck, except that these were carrying far heavier arms, one fired off an RPG round into the embassy building's entrance before joining the initial attackers in the advance towards the main building. The guards' retaliation from the windows proved almost fruitless as the attackers moved on forward, returning fire even when taking casualties.

The man, meanwhile, calmly strolled, occasionally firing his rifle at the building. He made his way behind the minigunner and patted the brute in the back twice. The brute nodded and soon a whistle blew out which the attackers took as the cue to drop to the mowed lawn of the courtyard. The brute rained a stream of bullets into the embassy, sweeping the windows with hot lead. After the glowing red minigun stopped, the attackers resumed their advance. This time with a little more speed with no bullets being fired upon them. The man motioned to the brute to watch the courtyard with a handful of men as the response teams will waste no time in doing their jobs.

The attackers patiently waited for the man to enter the ruined entrance of the embassy, watching for any hostile activity. The man, as usual, calmly strolled and noticed the bodies of either embassy guard or employee. With a wave of an arm, he gave the order to accomplish their objective. "Not one soul stands." Muttered by a rifleman. The man watched as the attackers spread out in teams to wipe out anyone who was inside the building. He himself had an objective but just to remind himself, he pulled out a picture of the ANM48 group picture of the current main idols. Putting it away, he moved out as well.

Passing by the empty, ruined hallways and finishing off a bloodied survivor, the man reached the room where all the negotiations happened. It did not seem locked so the man kicked the doors open and with his rifle up, checked the room. It was empty, only the ornate furniture present.

Seeing a door in the corner of a room, the man made his way towards it and tries to open it only for it to not budge. He then pulled out a breaching charge and placed it on the locked door before distancing himself by only a few steps. The resulting explosion of the door barely fazed him and he entered the room only to find a cell with only a single lightbulb on its ceiling. The cell only had a large hole in it with a ladder leading down. It was no mystery to the man what that meant: His objectives have escaped. He was impressed that they had thought something like this and at the same time, frustrated that they kept him from accomplishing his mission.

He thought about going down the larger-than-normal manhole to follow his targets but then they might already be too far and the hole might be rigged for all he knew. Before he could decide, the loud hums of powerful engines reached his ears. The local army was here. The man hurriedly went outside with his fellow attackers and found the multiple armored vehicles parked outside the embassy with entire battalions of soldiers mobilizing about. Everything was still going according to the plan.

The minigunner revved up his weapon and pointed it at the newcomers but the man quickly placed a hand on the large weapon, a gesture calling for a halt. The brute relaxed and the man calmly walked towards the Armed Forces of the Philippines. A person in green officer clothes also made his way towards the man. The officer was a head shorter than the man and looked young with fair skin. "Ahh, the Elite Crew. I trust you have apprehended the monster invaders?" The officer asked to which the man shook his head. "Mmm, I see. Well that's too bad. Nevertheless, the liberation begins." The officer said before motioning a soldier to get him something. Soon, a soldier arrived to hand the officer a megaphone.

Standing on top of a tank, the officer began his speech and declaration. "Aking mga kapatid! Aking mga taong kapatid!" Soldiers lined up to listen to the high-ranking officer while the man merely stood vigilantly by the tank. "Tayo'y nilusob ng mga masasamang halimaw! Hindi ng mga sakim na Espanyol, hindi ng mga abusadong Amerikano, hindi ng mga malulupit na Hapon! Pero ng mga halimaw ng ating mga alamat at kuwento! Ang mga halimaw na wala ginawa kundi mangaso at pumatay ng ating mga kababayan!" The officer took a softer tone. "Akala natin hindi sila totoo, mga kuwento lang ng ating mga lolo't lola para takutin ang mga kabataan. Pero hindi. Totoo sila. Totoo ang mga katha-katha ng ating mga ninuno. At ano ang ginawa ng gobyerno natin?" The officer returned his loud tone. "Sa halip na gawin tayong ligtas sa mga halimaw na ito, yinakap nila ang mga aswang! Nagpakaputa sila sa mga halimaw kasama ang iba nating mga kababayan!"

"Pero hindi tayo. Hindi tayo na alam ang totoo. Dahil doon, nasa sa atin para palayain ang ating bansa sa mga halimaw na ito! Nasa sa atin para gawin nating ligtas ang mga anak natin! Nasa sa atin para gawing dalisay ang ating lupa at dugo!" After the last word, the soldiers cheered. "Aking mga kapatid! Aking mga taong kapatid! Halika at ibalik sa ating kamay ang ating kabiserang Manila!" The soldiers cheered once more before moving out with captains and lieutenants giving out orders as the battalions mobilized against their own country.

The man could not understand the entire speech but he knew enough that the officer believed that the monsters were hunters of men and called out the current government for whoring themselves to the monsters and that they were going to liberate the Philippines and make it safe against the non-human intruders. He watched the officer he knew as General Neil Calderon hop down from the tank and approach him. "Most of the government officials may still be holed up in the Palace. Take as much of my men as you need and capture them though you are free to use deadly force if you like." General Neil ordered. "However, I want the Elite Crew inside Quezon City. We must take the place if we want to cause as much disruption and morale loss in our enemy as possible."

The man nodded. His time in the Pearl of the Orient was going to be long and loud.

* * *

Don't forget to leave suggestion and point out any mistakes~! Thanks for reading!


End file.
